Never Is A Promise: Pale September
by GarnetAlexander
Summary: Ryou/Joey/Bakura (with a tiny hint of Yami/Yugi/Seto). Takes place before Battle City and just after Dungeon Dice eps. Ryou likes Joey, and Joey has a thing with Bakura, but likes Ryou too. Will Joey's secret destroy them all. Warnings for yaoi! NEW CH!!!
1. Part One: Wicked Embraces

**Never Is A Promise: Pale September**

**By: GarnetAlexander**

Diclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and the rating should be higher than it is, but ah, well...I give it the highest rating possible that fanfiction offers. 

Author's Notes: Okay, I had an idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh! story and so now I will write it in all its glorious three parts for everyone to see (but mostly for my best friend, Manda.) This will show something I usually do not write, namely Ryou/Bakura/Joey, because the yaoi is typical. Sorry Yami/Yugi/Seto fans, none of that this time around...yet...Now on with the angst....

_Wicked embraces,_

_Evil faces,_

_Right time, right place,_

_Angel's fall, lost grace._

"You'll never see- the courage I know

Its colors' richness won't appear in your view

I'll never glow- the way that you glow

Your presence dominates the judgments made on you

But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights

The shades and shadows undulate in my perception

My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights

I understand what I am still too proud to mention- to you"

"Pale September, I wore the time like a dress that year

The autumn days swung soft around me, like cotton on my skin

But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared

My heart went cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within

But then he rose, brilliant as the moon in full

And sank in the burrows of my keep"

Part One: Wicked Embraces

                Sun shone in on the pale boy's face, and he opened his eyes, arching his back to stretch. He was shocked to find his counterpart watching him with an odd expression on his face. Ryou stretched and sat up, fixing an appraising stare on his yami's eyes.

                "Good morning!"

                Bakura flipped off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Ryou shaking his head in wonder.

_                What's gotten into him?_

                Ryou sat up and got out of bed, tracing his yami's steps toward the kitchen for breakfast but stopped dead when he reached the living room. Joey was asleep on the couch, and he was snoring.

                /I let him in./

                //When?//

                /Last night. You were asleep./

                Ryou was shocked at Joey's presence but even more shocked at his yami's behavior. Bakura never had shown any amount of caring for any of his friends but lately...he had for Joey, and while Ryou suspected, he wasn't for sure why. He knelt next to the couch and put a hand on Joey's shoulder, shaking him lightly. Joey thrashed but continued snoring, and Bakura smiled at his Ryou.

                "He wasn't wake that easily," he called then walked over to the couch and pounced on Joey's chest.

                Joey's eyes opened, and he sat up blinking at the boy still crouched on his chest.

                "Hey, Bakura, nice way to wake someone up."

                The spirit simply nodded in response before pushing Joey back down and ravishing his mouth. Ryou watched in surprise and slight fascination at the two making out in front of him. He began to blush, and his yami felt it, breaking the kiss to stare at him for a moment before letting Joey go and walking upstairs. Joey sat up fully minus an angst-ridden spirit on his chest and smiled weakly at Ryou.

                "Morning."

                "Would you like some breakfast, Joey?"

                "Sure."

                Ryou walked into the kitchen and began opening cabinets and then the fridge. 

                "We have some cereal, but no milk. There's bagels and...that's about it," Ryou said smiling sheepishly. "I could make pancakes or eggs...or sausage."

                "Nah, that's okay, Ryou. I'll be alright."

                "Are you sure?"

                Joey nodded, and Ryou removed a bagel from the package and put it in the toaster for himself. Once it was ready, he spread a bit of cream cheese on it and sat down on the couch next to Joey.

                "So, not that I mind, but why are you here?"

                "The old man and me got into fight. I left, and even though he probably wouldn't have noticed if I came back, I didn't want to. I didn't know where to go. I sat in the park for a while, but it started to rain. Your place was closest, and Bakura let me in."

                Ryou nodded and looked up as Bakura came back in the room, holding Joey's now dry clothes.

                "I gave him something of yours to wear. It was a little tight-."

                "And a little short," Joey added smiled.

                "Better than you catching your death in wet clothes. And I don't mind at all. Joey can borrow my clothes anytime or anything else he needs."

                Bakura smiled at Ryou's naivety and looked at Joey's raised eyebrow.

                "Hear that Joey? You can get into Ryou's clothes anytime...or anything else you want."

                The full impact of these words hit Ryou, and he blushed, looking from Bakura to Joey.

                "That's not...what I meant."

                But Bakura had already disappeared back upstairs, grinning devilishly, leaving Joey and Ryou alone together. They made conversation while Ryou finished his bagel then stood and headed upstairs.

                "I'll be just a minute, Joey. I have to go get ready," he called down to him.

                "Take ya time. I can wait," he replied, pulling off Ryou's shirt and pulling on his own. 

                Ryou couldn't find his yami upstairs, but it wasn't much of a concern as he got ready. He brushed out his hair and pulled on his school uniform, buttoning up the buttons as he went. He pulled the ring out of his shirt and straightened it on the outside, satisfied with his efforts. When he walked back downstairs, he stopped, finding Joey pinned down on the cough without a shirt, and Bakura straddling his waist, kissing him furiously. Ryou cleared his throat, but the two didn't even look his way.

                /I know you're there. You don't need to do that./

                //We have to get to school!//

                /I'll be done with him in a minute./

                Ryou sighed, both mentally and actually as Bakura shut him off, returning his full attentions to Joey. After a minute though, Joey pushed Bakura off and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his uniform. Ryou looked at Joey a moment longer then turned away, feeling the blush rising to his cheeks again.

_                Why does Joey suddenly seem so desirable? He's my friend, I can't see him that way...and yet..._

                Ryou looked back at the blonde youth, and his breath caught as Joey tried to brush his bangs out of his eyes, revealing the flash of deep coffee brown.

                "Ready to go?" Joey asked.

                Throat dry, Ryou nodded and picked up his bag. Bakura laughed inside his head, annoying him.

                /You like him./

                //...I do not...//

                /Don't lie to me, my light. I hear your thoughts./

                //...And?//

                /He likes you too...we've talked about it./

                //WHAT?!//

                /You can see him that way too...if you try. Talk to him./

                And with that, the conversation ended and Bakura ran up the stairs. A moment later, Ryou's ring glowed, and he felt the spirit settle into his soul room. Then he and Joey walked outside, Ryou still slightly flustered in his new views of Joey. 

~Gone, is the way

We looked, at the place~

                The day drug on endlessly, and Ryou fought against his urges to sleep from boredom. Bakura wasn't talking, and Ryou wished he would to help him sort out his feelings for Joey. He had always looked at Joey a little differently than the others, but he never had any idea it would develop into this. He was always so reserved and had never had any feelings for another guy before his yami. That was different because it only seemed the natural thing to do.

                The bell startled him out of his thoughts, and he stood up, almost jumping out of his skin when Yugi put a hand on his arm. 

                "Oh, hello, Yugi. What's up?"

                "A bunch of us are going to the park after school. Do you want to come with us?"

                After shutting off the cruel laughter of his yami in his head, he turned back to Yugi. "Who will be there?"

                "Well, Honda and Mai, Anzu, and of course Yami and me. Oh and Joey...and Seto said he may stop by later."

                "I shouldn't be the one to bail out, I suppose, so alright."

                "Good, we're meeting at the main entrance after next class. I better go before I'm late. See ya."

                "Bye, Yugi."

~@~

                After school, the gang met out front. Yugi was the last to arrive and he smiled apologetically.

                "Sorry, guys, but Seto caught me in the hall. He'll definitely be by after he goes into the office for a bit."

                "Just like Kaiba, what a workaholic."

                "Shut up, Joey," Yugi said fondly.

                They all walked to the park together, each caught up in their own thinking. Yami had joined them and carried Yugi on his shoulders; the little one was beaming from his position, and Yami bounced him playfully from time to time. 

                Ryou was lost in his own thought, and his yami wasn't helping by taunting him and calling him a wuss. They reached the park, and Ryou found a shaded patch of grass to sit on and think. Yami sat Yugi off his shoulders, and after noticing Ryou's spaced out state, he whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi ran off to play, and Yami walked over to Ryou, who barely even noticed him. 

                "Ryou?" Yami said softly. 

                Ryou shook his head and looked up. "Yami, hey."

                "Are you alright? You seem troubled."

                "Maybe, and I was having a conversation with Bakura."

                "Oh, did I interrupt?"

                "No, he was just finishing up by insulting me."

                "Sounds like him. Anything I can help you with?"

                The ring glowed suddenly, and the pharaoh was suddenly nose-to-nose with the former grave robber. 

                "You can start by minding your own damn business, pharaoh."

                "I believe I was having a conversation with Ryou."

                "Your point? You should keep an eye on your own light. Something could happen to him while you're meddling."

                Yami stood up, and his sennen eye began to glow. "You wouldn't."

                "Try me."

                Ryou stood and started to reach for his yami, but Bakura gave him the 'sit-down-and-shut-up' look. Yugi, noticing trouble, ran over, joined by Joey, who had broken away from his duel with Mai. 

                "Come on, Yami, don't provoke him."

                "Bakura," Joey called, before tackling him and knocking him to the ground.

                CRACK!!

                Joey fell back and held his jaw which had just been punched by the angry spirit. Bakura then stood and brushed off his clothing, eyes burning as he stared at Joey.

                "Joey Wheeler, just because you have some rights with me does not give you other rights. If you ever touch me again in such a manner, you may find your head disconnected from your body. Do you understand me?"

                "Yeah, I got ya."

                With that, the ring glowed again, and Bakura disappeared, leaving a very puzzled and disturbed gang behind. Ryou stood blushing and extended a hand to Joey.

                "I'm so very sorry, Joey. Are you alright?"

                "Yeah, it's okay, Ryou, it wasn't your fault."

                "He has a nasty temper."

                "Yeah, I know," Joey said before returning to his game with Mai.

                Once Yugi was assured Yami was calm, he ran off to watch the duel between Joey and Mai and to occasionally harass Honda. Yami sat back down on the grass and turned a concerned gaze on Ryou.

                "I am sorry, Ryou. I didn't intend on that confrontation."

                "No, it's okay, but it added to my problem. My problem is," he sighed before he said the next word. "Joey."

                "What has Joey done to you, Ryou?"

                "That's...I think I like him."

                "How is that bad?'

                "He has something going on with Bakura."

                "Are you sure?"

                "Positive. But Bakura said he likes me too."

                "So, what's the problem?" A new voice asked.

                Seto sat down next to Yami, who placed a kiss on his cheek, then Seto smiled at Ryou.

                "Is this a private conversation?"

                "No, You can listen, Seto, and even contribute if you wish."

                Seto nodded and decided to summarize what he understood.

                "So, you like Joey, and he obviously feels something for Bakura, who says Joey likes you too."

                "Precisely."

                "Ryou, I'm having problems finding any problems with that."

                "I don't know how to bring it to his attention."

                "Just use a hypothetical situation and explain to him the problem. Then go from there."

                "Geez, Mai, go easy on me, huh?!"

                Seto turned back around, shaking his head. "On second thought, you may just want to be direct and do your best not to confuse him."

                Ryou laughed and brightened up. "Thanks, guys, that helped alot."

                Yami smiled back replying, "well, I fail to see what exactly we did, but if it helped..."

                Bakura mumbled "idiot" from his soul room, annoyed that he had already given Ryou that advice earlier that morning.  Ryou excused himself from the couple and walked over to stand next to Joey, pretending to be interested in the duel, which Joey was losing...badly. 

                _Give me the strength, Ryou thought._

~We play, conquer lands

God's work, human hands~

                "Joey?"

                "Yeah, just a minute, Ryou."

                "Minute granted," Mai replied as she placed her final monster card down, wiping out the rest of Joey's life points.

                "That was a short minute," Joey said, gathering up his cards.

                He then stood and walked with Ryou into the woods where they could talk alone. Before Ryou could speak, Joey interrupted him.

                "Ryou, if this is about what's going on between me and Bakura-."

                "No, Joey, it's not that. I...I have a confession to make," he said and took a deep breath. _Well, it's now or never. _"I think...you're beautiful. And I think I like you...very much."

                Joey blinked then smiled at the little white-haired youth. "Yeah? Well, personally, Ryou, I think you are more beautiful than me, and I definitely like you."

                "So, Bakura didn't lie."

                The ring glowed and once again, Bakura stood next to Ryou, except this time he was indignant. 

                "Would I lie to you? Took you long enough, by the way."

                "I'm shy, you know that."

                "Yes, I told Joey you were."

                Joey nodded, blonde hair hanging more so in his eyes now. Ryou laughed and reached out to brush them back; Joey had other ideas, however, and caught Ryou's hand, kissing the fingertips delicately. Ryou groaned a little as Joey pulled him into a hug and found his mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely. Then Joey's brown orbs locked on Ryou's lighter ones, and he smiled, touching Ryou's nose in a sensitive gesture.

                "You're precious, you know that," Joey said, amazed at how beautiful Ryou could actually be.

                "And you're not so loud when you're being sweet."

                "Pathetic," Bakura growled than returned to his soul room.

                "What's up with him?" Joey asked.

                Ryou shrugged and was only slightly surprised when Joey grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Ryou beamed at him, and Joey kissed his hand softly. 

                "Will you walk me back to my place?" Joey asked,

                "How about you come with me, and I'll make you some dinner?"

                "Sounds great!"

                Ryou chuckled as they began walking toward Ryou's house but didn't get far before a car pulled up next to them. Joey was shocked when Kaiba rolled down the window, but Ryou smiled at his aloof friend. 

                "You two want a ride?"

                "No that's okay, Seto. I don't want you to go out of you way," Ryou replied. 

                "Get in, Ryou, really, I insist."

                Bakura mentally sulked in his soul room about having to sit in the car with the pharaoh and his light and decided to close off the connection between Ryou and himself. Ryou sighed; sometimes he envied Yugi and his soft, caring yami, but he had become quite used to his own and his cruel mannerisms. Seto glanced in his rear view mirror and smiled at the two.

                "So, where are you going? Somewhere together?" Seto asked.

                "My house. Do you remember-?"

                "Yes, no problem, Ryou. Sit back and relax.'

                Yugi, who was sitting on Yami's lap, turned and winked at his friends in the backseat. Joey rolled his eyes, and Ryou smiled, humoring the little one. When they reached Ryou's house, Joey slid out of the car, thanking Seto with only a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Ryou tapped him on the head and leaned down, whispering something in Seto's ear. Seto smiled and nodded at Ryou, who looked over at Joey.

                "You guys can stop talking about all my good qualities now!" Joey called.

                Ryou stifled a laugh, but Seto roared, seeming to find Joey's good qualities a very funny joke. After Seto calmed down and Joey had stopped threatening to kill him, they said their goodbyes and walked into Ryou's house. When they walked inside and shut the door, Bakura appeared and scowled at both of them, not saying a word.

                /What have we done now?/

                He got no reply and sighed, shrugging his shoulders at Joey who also sighed. Joey flopped on the couch, and Ryou smiled at him, sitting next to Joey's head. Soon though, Joey's head was n Ryou's lap, and he was stroking Joey's silky blonde locks. Joey kept trying to kiss his fingertips, but Ryou pulled them away from Joey's lips. Bakura was in his soul room groaning, head in his hands. He couldn't take the sickeningly sweetness of Joey and Ryou together, and he intended to do something about it. 

                Minutes later Joey was pinned down with Bakura straddling his chest, claiming Joey's lips for his own. Ryou sighed and started to get up, but a hand grabbed a collar, keeping him from moving. He looked over and found Bakura's eyes on his own, appraising him with a heated stare. 

                "Where do you think you're going?"

                "I didn't think I was needed."

                Bakura shook his head and pulled Ryou closer to him, crushing his lips to his own. Joey watched, highly aroused, as the two went at it, Bakura still sitting on his chest. Joey reached his hands up and buried them in the white silk of Ryou's hair and traced designs on the soft, delicate skin of Ryou's neck. Bakura stopped kissing Ryou and looked at Joey, eyes smoldering with passion. He kissed him with a ferocious intensity, keeping a firm grip on Ryou's collar to keep him from leaving. After a minute, Joey found himself being dumped on the floor by Bakura who then pulled Ryou into his former position. Joey watched as Bakura removed Ryou's shirt and bit dark bruises on select areas of bared skin. When he captured a nipple in his heated mouth, Ryou moaned, arching his back up. 

                Once he had given the treatment to both nipples, he scooped Ryou up and carried him to the bedroom, beckoning Joey to follow. The blonde did, and as Bakura captured Ryou's lips again, he daringly put his arms around the grave robber's waist, placing light kisses on his neck. He growled low in his throat but shifted slightly so Joey could get a better angle. His hands worked quickly on Ryou's pants and soon they lay on the floor, next to Bakura's own shirt. Ryou gasped and Bakura's mouth closed around him, manipulating him in that warm mouth. His tongue caressed Ryou gently and circled the tip many times. Joey meanwhile had unbuttoned Bakura's pants and had found his length, stroking it softly. Finally having enough, Bakura nudged Joey off, and he stood, grabbing the lotion and removing the rest of his clothes. Joey did the same and waited for Bakura to finish lotioning himself. Leaving some on his fingers, he returned to the bed and flipped Ryou over on his stomach. Ryou gasped as he felt one finger enter him, but it didn't hurt like it had done before. Bakura added another and was suddenly shocked to find Joey's hand on his waist. He turned, seeing Joey's expression and nodded, even as he continued to prepare Ryou. 

                He hissed as the finger entered him, and he commanded Joey not to do it so hard. Joey murmured an apology and added his second finger. Bakura, sensing Ryou was ready, pulled him up on his hands and knees, positioning himself against Ryou's opening. Ryou almost screamed as Bakura pushed into him, but the pain had only lasted mere seconds. Joey took the moment as an opportune time and pushed into Bakura quickly, causing the spirit to curse and almost lose focus. He breathed in deep and grabbed Ryou's hips, thrusting deep inside his light. Ryou gasped and moaned, but his yami joined him thanks to Joey. Bakura did not say a word the whole time, just mumbled inside his lover's head, but Joey exclaimed, declaring Bakura's tightness to the world and calling to God.

                This amused Bakura as he not only had Ryou from behind but held him carefully from the front as well, pumping in rhythm with his hips. As Joey hit the spot deep inside him, Bakura faltered for a moment.

                "Ah, Joey, don't move!" Bakura whispered huskily, the only words he would speak the entire time.

                Joey complied and didn't budge, continuing to thrust into Bakura as his orgasm built. He thrust hard and fast, losing his rhythm, but it didn't matter; he was lost in Bakura, and he was drowning...and loving it. Ryou came first, hot seed spilling out onto Bakura's tensed fingers, and Bakura lost it, crying out as he came. Joey followed, unable to handle the spirit's muscles tightening around him, then he eased out, getting clumsily to his feet. Bakura pressed another kiss to Ryou's temple and left him, pulling him to his feet also.

                "Shower," Bakura mumbled. 

                He held Ryou's hand as he pulled him into the bathroom, starting the shower. They showered quickly, exchanging few kisses, and as soon as they were toweled off and dressed, Bakura returned to the ring. Joey touched Ryou's face delicately and captured his coffee-colored eyes in his gaze.

                "Ryou, is he okay?"

                /Yami?/

                He received a low growl in response and decided to try once more.

                /Bakura? Are you alright?/

                //Go away, Ryou!!//

                Ryou shook his head at Joey but didn't explain. He felt that would suffice, and Joey would understand. He stood and pulled Joey to his feet, squeezing his hand as he pulled him into the kitchen.

                "Hey how about I make some dinner now?"

                "Alright!" Joey exclaimed.

                ~@~

                Bakura lay in his soul room on his back. He wanted to bury himself in his black silk sheets and sleep off everything. He was turning too soft, and he'd let Joey touch him...something he hadn't let anyone do since...

                "Malik," he whispered to himself.

                But he hadn't exactly _let _Malik do anything. Malik had always done what he wanted, or who he wanted. Bakura cursed and held his hands over his face groaning. 

~Poor storm, rumbles in

His blood, wearing thin~

                _I want to take a nice hot shower and wash Joey's touch off of me. Maybe it would be a good idea if Ryou or I didn't see him anymore...maybe I should avoid Ryou for a while, the last thing we need is for me to get soft like him.  _

                He cursed again and stood, pacing across the room. His hair was still slightly damp, and he could smell both his lovers on him; Joey's deep, musky scent and Ryou's light, soapy smell, or sort of like herbal tea sometimes. He felt Ryou's soft touch in his hair, and Joey's strong one on his waist, holding him. He might as well give up getting it out of his head, but as he fell back on the bed, his thoughts turned to a darker person in his past.

                _Malik..._

~@~

                Ryou laughed at Joey as he looked up at him. Somehow he'd managed to get alfredo on his nose and cheeks, and Ryou laughed again as he grabbed a washcloth and wiped Joey face, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. This turned into a longer kiss when Joey turned his head and brushed Ryou's lips with his own. Then he kissed him fully, tongue seeking entrance which Ryou granted. Joey moved his tongue against Ryou's, causing him to moan and press against Joey.  

                "Joey, let me finish with this."

                Joey smiled and wiped off his hands, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Ryou covered the pot of noodles with a lid and turned the heat on the alfredo sauce down to a low simmer. 

                "Finished," he replied smiling.

                "Good," Joey replied, growling low and attacking Ryou's neck from behind. 

                Ryou tilted his head to the side, allowing Joey to have a little more skin to torment. Joey grinned before nibbling and sucking gently on Ryou's neck, causing him to moan again. Joey pulled him over to the couch and down onto his lap, placing kisses on his lips, cheeks, and neck. Ryou only sighed and leaned against him, letting him to continue his onslaught. Joey's hand found the front of Ryou's shirt and began undoing the buttons slowly, revealing his soft, pale skin...

~@~

                Bakura was just adding his catch for the day to the room full of countless other jewels and gold when Malik stepped out of the shadows. Bakura didn't see him but felt his presence as he got closer. He turned and found his partner watching him, giving him an uneasiness he didn't care for. 

                "Malik."

                "Was the day productive?"

                "Somewhat. We successfully raided a tomb, but it wasn't an extremely wealthy one."

                "We take it as comes, I suppose."

                "I think the pharaoh knows what we are doing."

                "He does not know yet, and he will only know when we are ready to deal with him. Trust me, Bakura."

                And suddenly Malik was in front of him, holding him by the front of his shirt kissing him. When Malik's tongue pressed for entry against Bakura's lips, the younger boy foolishly did not part his lips, and Malik sighed, biting down on Bakura's lower lip. He cried out, and Malik was happy, his tongue probing the inside of Bakura's mouth. He moved to his neck, biting dark bruises on pale skin and in some places bring blood. Bakura tried to push against him, but Malik punched him in the stomach, causing the other tomb robber to double over. 

                "Give me my way, Bakura, we both know it will be easier that way."

                With that he pulled Bakura to his feet and held his wrists together with one hand, leading him to his chambers. When they entered Malik's room, he threw Bakura on the bed and smiled.

                "Do not make me kill you, my friend. I have done so to many others, and I would hate to do it to such a good friend and partner."

~@~

                Ryou giggled as Joey's bangs tickled his bare chest, and Joey looked up at him, question in his eyes.

                "Your hair tickles, Joey."

                Joey returned the smile then turned his attentions back to Ryou's bare chest, taking one nipple in his mouth. Ryou groaned as Joey's hand found the other, twisting it gently between to fingers. The white-haired boy arched up his hips, almost throwing Joey off of his focus. Joey forced his hips back down and got a wickedly good idea. He began to unfasten Ryou's pants, but Ryou reached out his hand, restraining Joey's.

                "Joey, that's moving fast. I-."

                "Don't worry, Ryou. I just want to touch you."

                Relief passed over Ryou's face, and he nodded, now with a playful gleam in his eyes.

                "Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun."

~@~

                Malik pressed Bakura down on the bed and kissed him while slowly removing his shirt. He growled, biting dark bruises into the tender flesh of Bakura's chest and stomach, and Bakura strained against the chains binding his wrists. He felt the metal cutting into his skin, and he gasped as he felt the blood trickle slowly down his arm. Malik saw and clicked his tongue, moving back up Bakura's body to lick the blood that trailed down his slender arm. Bakura winced, and Malik returned to his waist, ridding of his pants and bearing more flash to cover in bruises. 

                Bakura felt tears rising, and he bit his lips, willing them back. It wouldn't do for the bastard to see him cry, and Bakura couldn't stand showing him weakness. Soon, Bakura was completely nude, and Malik held his length, squeezing it too hard and pumping him too roughly. Bakura fought the urge to cry out, but his defenses crumbled very soon. He was crying out Malik's name, and Malik's smile had returned.

~@~

                Joey's hand massaged Ryou's hardness slowly, and he groaned when Ryou's timid fingers found his own. Ryou found Joey's rhythm and settled into it, both pumping in time with each other. Ryou cried out again and again, pressing more into Joey's hand in an effort to get closer. Joey exclaimed when Ryou's thumb circled the tip several times then he thrust his hips up more into Ryou's hand.

                "Nnh...God, Ryou...don't stop...please don't stop."

                "I...I don't intend to, Joey," Ryou said breathlessly. 'You had...better n-not either."

                Joey chuckled before speeding up, his hand sliding over Ryou's sensitive skin, causing Ryou to close his eyes and almost lose his rhythm on Joey.

~@~

                Malik was wearing a long robe similar to the style the pharaoh wore, and he removed it quickly, dispensing with the pleasantries. He kissed Bakura on the mouth once more before thrusting inside of him roughly. Bakura screamed, feeling skin tear and blood trickling inside of him. Malik grunted at his tightness and pulled all the way out, slamming into him hard again. Bakura's whimpering was overshadowed by Malik's cries as he thrust deeper into Bakura's quivering form.

                "Ba...Bakura, I n-never knew you were so damn t-tight. Holy Isis!"

                Bakura only bit his lip as Malik continued, building his ecstasy higher and higher. All Bakura could see and feel was pain. It surrounded him, blinding and choking him, even as he prayed to Rah for it to stop. Malik shook, his arms beginning to tremble as he neared the breaking point, and his thrusts began to lose their former rhythm.

~@~

                "Ah, God, Joey, I think I'm going to-," Ryou cried out as he came, spilling into Joey's hand.

                This was too much for Joey, and he cried out Ryou's name before releasing then collapsing. It was a few more moments before Ryou spoke, breathing heavily.

                "You made a mess, Joey.'

                "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

                "It was your fault."

                Joey smiled and pulled Ryou to his feet, grinning before replying, "come on, let's get cleaned up."

~@~

                Malik cried out as he released into Bakura's quivering form, then collapsed on top of Bakura's still body. moments later he stood and picked up his robe and tied it back on, straightening it. then he looked at Bakura indifferently and frowned at him.

                "Go clean yourself up, you look terrible."

                Bakura managed to stand, and he exited Malik's chamber then began to cry as he walked to his own chamber.

                _Malik, you are a bastard! I hate you!_

                And yet Bakura could not leave. Malik would certainly somehow set him up and hand him over to the pharaoh. He was much more craftily then Bakura, although not quite as smart. No, he would just have to wait and bide his time while he thought of a plan. Until them he would arouse no suspicion, and he would continue on as normal. He walked into his chambers and wiped the tears from his cheeks, slightly smiling...

~@~

                Bakura sat up in his bed, looking around his room. Malik's face was slowly melting from his memory, but he was still sweating and shaking from the feel of his hands possessively claiming him. He shook off the feeling, trying to put away any remainder of thoughts of Malik out of his head before it poisoned him. He stood up and opened the link between he and his light, wanting to know what Ryou was doing. 

_                Eating...with Joey. Does that boy not need to go home?_

                Apparently not, for they were in a deep conversation, and Joey was still stuffing his face.

                _Great! He'll not be leaving anytime in the near future._

                Bakura decided to leave the ring anyway, and without a word, he slipped upstairs. Moments later the two boys heard the shower start, and Ryou turned his concentration back on Joey. It was then, however, that Joey saw the clock, and he stood up, exclaiming and dropping his fork.

                "What is it, Joey? What's wrong?"

                "I've gotta beat the old man home. If I don't, I'm dead."

                "Then, go, Joey...and call me later."

                "Sorry about the mess. I wanted to clean up since ya were so nice to make dinner."

                "Never mind, Joey, it's not a problem."

                "Thanks, Ryou. Talk to ya later," he said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

                "Bye, Joey."

~@~

                Upstairs, Bakura heard Joey leave, and he sighed, forehead against the mirror. His face somehow looked scared, and he especially could see it in his eyes.

_                Ah, well, maybe Ryou will be too damn giddy to notice._

                He walked back downstairs and sighed, going to help Ryou clear the table.

~Looks the flame, in the face

Fresh hells, can't erase~

~@~

                End part one

Notes: Sorry for the scenes with Malik and Bakura, but it's my bet they had a relationship in ancient Egypt. However, I shall balance the madness and sorrow, with cute scenes of Joey and Ryou.

                There is, however , a bigger plot building but to discover it, you must read on...

Additional note: the two quotations/ song bits at the beginning of the story are Fiona Apple songs. The first is "Never Is A Promise" and the second is "Pale September". The title comes from these songs, and the songs will be used at the beginnings and/or ends of each part.__


	2. Part Two: Evil Faces

Part Two: Evil Faces

"You'll say you understand, but you don't understand

You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye

But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie

You'll never touch-these things that I hold

The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own

You'll never feel the heat of this soul

My fever burns me deeper than I have ever shown-to you

You'll say, Don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems

You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high

But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie"

                Joey didn't call that night even though Ryou waited, often holding the phone in his hand. He paced in his living room, and Bakura sat on the couch watching him, becoming more and more annoyed. 

                "Ryou, you are going to burn a hole in the carpet!" he snapped.

                "I can't help it! He said he would call, and he hasn't."

                "Perhaps he is busy, or he does not want to talk now that he can't fuck you."

                Ryou stopped and looked at him, lip trembling. "Yami, why do you say such things?"

                "Only because they are true, love. He wants you, but he is afraid to touch you. It's pathetic."

                "Stop it, yami. Why do you want to hurt me?"

                "Please, Ryou, you don't have any idea what you are talking about. You don't understand being hurt so stop babbling about it."

                Ryou decided to stop before it got any uglier, and he raised the phone to his ear, dialing Yugi's number. Bakura sighed and turned back to the t.v. where some amateur tomb raider named Lara Croft was trying to steal a little piece of a triangle with an eye on it. Bakura growled, looking over at the ring Ryou wore around his neck and muttered something about "rip off". Ryou continued to ignore him and turned back to the still ringing phone. He was about to hang up when the ringing stopped and an angry voice on the other end answered. 

                "Hello."

                "It better be important," another voice growled in the background. 

                "Hello," Ryou replied, taken aback. 

                "Who is this?"

                "I-It's Ryou."

                "Oh," then 'it's Ryou' came the muffled words as the phone was covered. Then, "Ryou, it's Seto."

                Ryou heard Yugi giggling in the background, and he blushed furiously, realizing what he must have interrupted.

                "Ryou, do you want to talk to Yugi or Yami?"

                "No...I'm sorry, Seto, I didn't mean to interrupt, but-."

                "It's okay, Ryou, really."

                "Um, it's just, you haven't heard from Joey, have you?"

                "I should say not._ He _would be fairly dead if he had called."

                'Well, it's comforting to know you wouldn't kill me for it, Seto."

                Bakura's head shot up as Seto chuckled, and Ryou heard Yugi mutter something again. Seto covered the phone with his hand once more and said something to Yugi.

                "Hey, Ryou, Yugi says he's sometimes occupied when his dad is at home. Maybe he's just busy."

                "It is possible, I suppose," Ryou sighed. "Thanks, Seto."

                'No problem, kid. Is everything okay?"

                "I'm not sure, but don't worry. Sorry for interrupting again."

                Ryou hung up the phone, and Bakura was staring at him when he turned to look. 

                "What?"

                "Who said anything about killing you?"

                "Hmm? No, it wasn't like that. Seto said he would have killed Joey if he would have called. They were involved in something."

                "Is that what they are calling it now? Things do change," he replied with a smirk.

                Ryou smiled and shook his head. His yami was a pain, but he could be funny when he wanted to be. Ryou decided he should just calm down, and if Joey didn't call, he would see him in school tomorrow.

~@~

                Ryou got to school early the next morning, but nobody had seen Joey yet. Even by the time everyone had to leave for class, Joey still hadn't arrived, and Ryou was getting worried. He sat in his first class and ignored the teacher, wondering where Joey was. The door opened, shocking him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to find Joey in the room. He handed the teacher a note then walked to his desk. His eyes shifted around the room then settled on Ryou's, managing a weak smile. Ryou smiled back, and Bakura saw this, alarmed.

                /Something's wrong,/ he said, without concern in his voice.

                //What do you mean?//

                /With Joey. Look at him./

                Ryou looked up and realized Joey was hunched down at his desk, with his collar pulled up covering his neck. He wasn't looking around, and when he did, his eyes leapt from face to face, with a scared look in them. Ryou tried to talk to Bakura, but his yami had shut himself up in his soul room and away from Ryou. The bell rang, and Joey gathered up his books, practically bolting from the room. Ryou ran after him but couldn't find him in the crowded hall that had become a sea of faces. Ryou sighed and headed off to his next class, trying to make his thoughts of Joey disappear. It didn't work, of course, and lunch didn't make things any better. Joey wasn't there and even Yugi was slightly concerned, having seen him in his last class.

                "I tried to catch up to him, but he ran off too quickly," Yugi said, munching on his chips. 

                "Yes, I know what you mean. The same thing happened in our first class together. What do you suppose is wrong?"

                "I don't know," Yugi said, but the boy's eyes said something different.

                He had never been a good liar, and he knew something that he wasn't saying. Bakura saw it, and he growled low in his throat, staring at the boy. As the others got up to leave, Ryou reached for Yugi and grabbed his arm.

                "Can I speak to you a moment alone, Yugi?"

                "Sure."

                They walked around to the side of the school building and unfortunately for Yugi, he didn't see the ring glow. Bakura smiled, having taken over Ryou's body, and he grabbed Yugi by the throat, slamming him into the brick wall. 

                "What do you know, brat? Talk!"

                Yugi raised his hands struggling, and the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly. Bakura suddenly found himself thrown backwards as an angry pharaoh stood before him. Bakura climbed back to his feet and charged the pharaoh, but he quickly found himself thrown back again. Yami had a hand on his hip, and his sennen eye was glowing; all and all, he was not a happy pharaoh.

                "Bakura, stay away from my light!" his voice thundered.

                But Bakura had receded back into the ring, leaving a very frightened Ryou on the ground. Yami sighed, and his eye faded back into his forehead, leaving a very apologetic expression on his face. He walked to Ryou and grasped his arm, pulling him to his feet.

                "I'm sorry, Ryou. That warning was not meant for you."

                "Yes, I know. I am sorry as well."

                Yami gave him a warm smile before Yugi's small face reappeared. The puzzle lost its glow, and Yugi put his hand over it smiling.

                "Are you alright, Yugi?"

                "Yeah. Your yami really does have a bad temper."

                Ryou smiled before replying, "come on, we're going to be late."

~@~

                Bakura lay in his soul room, moping again. Ryou had been berating him since the lunch incident, and Bakura had given up snapping at him. He knew what he had done was not a good thing, because after all, angering the pharaoh was never a good thing. He knew he should apologize, but he wouldn't, just like he would never admit he cared for Joey. But that's why he had done it, wasn't it?

                The look in Joey's eyes frightened him. It reminded him of the look he'd had in his eyes so many times around Malik. Joey had been hurt badly, and he didn't think Ryou had any idea how badly. He had seen the truth in Yugi's eyes, but he only knew the weight of the situation. Exactly what the situation was he couldn't yet begin to guess, but he was bothered by the fact that Ryou, usually so observant, had not realized the severity of the situation.

                It was obvious though that Joey did not want anyone to know what was wrong, and so he had been avoiding everyone. Bakura would find out regardless then maybe he could try an apology to Yami...then maybe everyone could be happy for a change.

~Live for what can't be

This blindness just, amazes me~

~@~

                Finally the day was over, and Ryou ran outside to find Joey. He didn't see him, and Yugi yelled, pointing. All Ryou saw was the blue of Joey's uniform jacket and the burned wheat color of Joey's hair, but that was enough for Ryou. He yelled a thanks to Yugi then ran, keeping a tight hold on his book bag. He caught up with Joey and grabbed his arm, nearly ripping as he had to suddenly slow down.

                "Oh, hey, Ryou."

                "'Oh, hey, Ryou'?! Joey, what's wrong?"

                "Nothin'."

                "Joey, you have been avoiding me all day! Not just me either, but everyone else."

                They shrugged, and Ryou dropped his arm. Bakura stood behind Joey now, and he grabbed him around his neck, spinning him around. Joey winced, and Bakura saw, grabbed his collar and pulling it down. A dark purple bruise was on the back of his neck, and Bakura suspected there may be more.

                "Joey, what-?" Ryou asked, reaching for him.

                "It's nothing."

                "It's something, Joey, the question is what," Bakura said simply.

                "Don't worry, it's nothing, really," Joey said before turning and walking away.

                Ryou watched him go, and Bakura decided against going after him once he saw Ryou. The young boy looked like he was about to cry, and Bakura sighed, reaching out to hold him. They received a few weird looks, but Bakura ignored them as he nuzzled Ryou's cheek.

                "Come on, let's go home, Ryou."

~@~

                After getting Joey's number from Yugi, he tried to call him that night but to no avail. No one answered, and Ryou was getting nervous again. Finally Bakura stood up and took the phone from his lover's hands.

                "What are you doing? He may call and-."

                Bakura pressed his lips to Ryou's and pulled him to his feet. He pressed a hand in the small of his back, pushing his hips against his own. Then, breaking the kiss, he growled, nipping at Ryou's lower lip.

                "Let's go."

                "Where are we going?"

                "To Joey's house."

                "But...wait! I don't know how to get there."

                He called Yugi again and after a few moments of begging, Yami and Yugi agreed to meet them. Ryou told them he and Bakura would meet them at the store in about twenty minutes. After grabbing a jacket to protect himself from the chill in the September air, he and Bakura left, heading for the game shop. When they got there, Yami saw Bakura, and he put a protective hand on his light's shoulders. Bakura chuckled and shook his head.

                "I'm not after your light, pharaoh. And I am sorry for earlier, I was only curious about Joey."

                Yami looked at Bakura, clearly not expecting an apology. "Thank you for that, Bakura."

                They began to walk, Yugi leading the way and the other three following close behind. They turned onto Joey's street, and as Yugi walked, he pointed to the house.

                "That's it, that's Joey's house."

                "Well, let's go sheer Joey up," Ryou said smiling.

~Maybe one day we

Could calm oceans it's, restful easy~

                As they approached the house, they saw no lights on, and Ryou stopped. chewing on his lip.

                "Do you think they're asleep?" Ryou asked to no one in particular.

                "Asleep?! No way, Ryou, it's only eight!" Yugi exclaimed.

                Ryou shrugged, and they walked up to the door. Yugi knocked softly then waited for an answer. When no one came, he rapped harder, peering inside the darkened windows. He backed away from the door and shrugged, looking at the others.

                "What should we do?" Yugi asked.

                Bakura stepped up and turned the doorknob. It swung in easily, and he smiled, leading the way in. He found the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened. Bakura cursed and turned to the others; he and Yami could see, but he knew the other two couldn't with the house only lit by the faint light outside. 

                "Anyone have any bright ideas?" Bakura asked.

                Everyone winced at his horrible pun, and Yami began to mutter words in Egyptian under his breath. The puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow and grew brighter, lighting up the room a bit. Bakura followed his lead an soon the ring was glowing as well, giving more light to the little room. Yami smiled warmly and mussed Yugi's hair. 

                "Go on, aibou. Bakura and I can see in the dark."

                Yugi stepped forward into the house and told Ryou where Joey's bedroom was. Then he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ryou to walk down the hallway. He heard his yami mutter "something's wrong" as he reached Joey's door, then he grasped the doorknob, turning it. He walked into the room then stopped when he saw who was lying in the floor. The footsteps coming closer told him his yami already sensed it, and Ryou cried out, falling to his knees next to Joey's body. Bakura and Yami entered with Yugi close behind, and Bakura cursed kneeling on Joey's other side.

                "he's unconscious," Bakura said after a moment.

                Ryou choked back a sob as he realized his arm was also broken. Yami looked over to tell Yugi to find a phone, but Yugi was gone, already knowing the phone call would need to be made. Since the phone wasn't working at Joey's house, he ran to the neighbors and called the only person he could think of that could help: Seto. He dialed the number quickly, knowing that Seto might be a tad angry until he explained. 

                "This had better be good," Seto growled into the phone.

                "Seto, it's Yugi."

                "Yugi, what's wrong?"

                "It's Joey, he's hurt. He...needs to go to the hospital, now."

                Yugi couldn't see, but Seto was already out of his office and running toward the stairs.

                "Why didn't you call an ambulance, angel?"

                "I...I don't know. I just thought of you. Plus, ambulances cost money...Joey can't pay for it...and...they might not help him if we can't pay..."

                Seto almost chuckled as he threw his car into reverse and sped out of the parking garage.

                "Don't worry about the money, angel. Whatever Joey needs I'll take care of it. Where are you?"

                "Joey's," he said, then paused. "Hurry, Seto. I don't know how bad he is."

                "I'm already on the road, angel. Then minutes, max, okay?" 

                "Alright, thanks, Seto."

                "Don't mention it."

                Yugi hung up and thanked the people again. Before they could blink, he was out the door and running back to Joey's house. He ran inside and the puzzle began to glow again, responding to Yami's magic. When he reached Joey's bedroom, Ryou was still crumpled on the floor, but now Bakura held him, occasionally kissing the top of his head. Yami had taken Bakura's place next to Joey, ensuring that he kept breathing. Yami looked up when Yugi walked in, but he had already sensed his presence in the house. Yami smiled weakly, and Bakura looked up, responding to the little one's energy.

                "I called Seto, he's on his way."

                "Seto?!? Why in the hell did you call Seto?" Bakura yelled.

                "I...I...didn't...," Yugi stuttered.

                "Aibou, you should have called for an ambulance."

                "But, Yami...we don't have any money. Joey will need help, but we can't pay for it. Besides, he'll get here faster."

                Bakura snarled, holding Ryou closer. "I doubt that. And Seto hates Joey, so he'll probably take his time."

                Seto stepped in at that moment, having followed the sounds of their voices.

                "Yet, I'm here and-," he began, but the words died in his throat as he saw Joey and growled, "who did this to him?"

                "His father," Yugi said, gravely.

                "How do you know that?" Ryou said, raising his head.

                "Never mind, we have to get Joey out of here," Yami interrupted.

                Seto knelt down and examined Joey, looking back at Yugi, who stood in the doorway awkwardly. 

                "You didn't tell me it was this bad, Yugi. We can't move him without some sort of splint on his arm."

                Yugi ran out of the room and came back holding a wooden rod. Seto took it then unlaced his own shoe, tying the splint on Joey's arm. Yami looked at the splint then back at Yugi.

                "Where did you get that, aibou?"

                Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I broke a chair in the kitchen."  
                Bakura looked up at him, eyes dancing. "There's hope for the little one yet."

                Yami rolled his eyes, and Seto rocked back on his heels, having finished tying the knot. He picked Joey up carefully, earning a low moan from the blonde-haired boy, and he almost looked relieved. 

                "Well, he's okay enough to moan. That's a good thing, right?"

                Yami shook his head and wore an expression of doubt on his face. In his experience, moaning was not a sign of being okay but rather an after-effect of pain. They left the house quickly, getting into Seto's car. Yugi opted for the back so he could be closer to Joey and Ryou, and Bakura slid in with Ryou, holding Joey's head in his lap. They reached the hospital in record time, and Seto dropped them off then went to park the car. Yami struggled with Joey's weight but handled it easier that Bakura would have. When they walked in, luck was with them for the place was almost empty. The only people that were there were the people the nurses called the "lurkers", the people that only came there because they had nowhere else to go.

                At first they looked at the group of kids like they didn't want to help them. They especially stared and Yugi and Yami with their odd hair, but they quickly went to work when Seto Kaiba walked in. No one dared to disagree with a Kaiba. In minutes Joey was in a room, and a doctor was looking him over. After cleaning the wound on his hand, he checked out the splint and nodded his head.

                "Ah, excellent work on this."

                "Thank you," Seto responded dryly.

                "Now, who will be covering the, uh, expenses for-."

                "It's taken care of, you'll get your money. Now whatever Joey needs, take care of it," Seto responded, gritting his teeth.

                "Very good, Mr. Kaiba. Not to worry, your friend will be just fine."

                "He'd better be," Bakura growled. "For your sake."

~@~

                Hours later they all sat in the waiting room. Yugi was asleep in Seto's lap, and Yami was leaning on his shoulder. Across the room, Bakura held Ryou in a tight embrace.

                /This is all my fault./

                //You didn't know. There was nothing you could do.//

                /I could've been there...to stop him./

                //And gotten yourself hurt as well? No, Ryou.//

                /I can't stand this, yami. I should have known./

                //You couldn't have. Let it go.//

                Ryou shook his head and sat up as the doctor came out. He saw Seto and started to walk toward him, but Seto shook his head and pointed at the two white-haired teens. The doctor shrugged and walked over to them quickly. Bakura pulled Ryou to his feet and waited.

                "Joey is fine now. He needed stitches on his head, and his arm is in a cast. The break was bad, but thanks to Mr. Kaiba, it didn't move much and was easy to set."

                "Thank you. May we see him now?"

                The doctor nodded, and Ryou bolted through the doors with Bakura hot on his heels.

~Ran, to the snow

As above, so below~

                Ryou reached Joey's door and paused, pushing it in gently. Joey was hooked to several machines, and his arm was bound in a cast and held by a strap around his neck. Ryou paused in the doorway and didn't move until he felt Bakura's hand push his shoulder slightly. He stepped in the room, and Bakura shut the door behind them, leaning against the wall to watch his two lovers. Ryou stepped up beside the bed and smoothed Joey's bangs out of his face. 

                "Why didn't you tell me, Joey? I could have done something. Why?! You're so stubborn sometimes, Joseph Wheeler!" Ryou said, lightly throwing himself on Joey's chest.

                Bakura started to move but stopped when Joey's unbound hand moved. It stroked Ryou's hair, causing Ryou to look up into Joey's now open eyes.

                "Not so hard, Ryou. I know that you're mad."

                "Joey?!" Ryou exclaimed, hugging the blonde.

                "Hey, careful."

                Ryou moved and looked over at Bakura who Joey in turn shifted his gaze to. The former grave robber's eyes locked on Joey's only for a moment before he launched himself at the broken teen. Joey flinched, expecting to be hit, but instead found Bakura hugging him fiercely. When the door opened, Bakura jumped back, and the other three boys walked in, followed by the doctor.

                "Alright, it's a party!" Joey exclaimed.

                "Joey, I hardly think you are that well," Ryou said, somewhat amused.

                "No, I feel fine, really...Ow! Watch it, doc!."

                Seto chuckled as Joe relaxed and quit throwing his arm around in the air. The doctor checked him over and then turned, looking at Seto.

                "Mr. Kaiba, if I could have a word with you outside, please."

                Kaiba groaned and excused himself into the hall while Yugi stepped farther into the room, smiling at his friend.

                "How are you feeling, Joey?"

                "A little sore, Yug, but it's not that bad."

                "Joey," Yami said gently. "Where did your father go?"

                Joey swallowed and looked away from all of them, especially away from his two lovers. Bakura stood up and listened; this was the information he really wanted to know.

                "I don't know."

                "Joey, you can't keep protecting him!" Yami replied.

                "I'm not. Not this time. He hit me with a bat, and when I fell, he hit me until I passed out. I came to for a second, and I heard him leaving. I don't know where he went."

                "Probably the nearest bar," Seto said, as he stepped back in the room.

                A few minutes later, a nurse came in the room and took out Joey's IV, unhooking him from the other machines. As she readied him to go, she spoke over her shoulder to no one in particular. 

                "He'll need lots of care, lots of fussing over. He has a special glove to put on over his cast, because it can't et wet when he showers. He shouldn't be very active although he may saw otherwise. You hearin' me too, boy?" she asked, poking Joey's back.

                Seto nodded his head at Joey as he stood then turned on his heels.

                "I'll go and get the car."

                "No, Seto, that's okay. I can walk."

                Then Joey received a light slap from the nurse, who shot at him, "I said take it easy!"

~@~

                Seto drove them back to Ryou's house, and Ryou promptly invited them in for tea. Seto said no, and Yami agreed. Seto sighed and surrendered, giving in to his persuasive, gorgeous lover. When they got inside, Ryou offered tea and hot chocolate to his friends. The two spirits, along with Yugi and Joey, requested hot chocolate, but Seto accepted green tea, which Ryou also had a cup of. Bakura sat between Joey and Ryou, pleasantly sipping from his cup until a face popped into his mind. He nearly spit the liquid from his mouth, but he fought to swallow it, willing the image of Malik away. Without a word, he vanished back into the ring, leaving his empty cup sitting on the table. No one said anything, just took it as typical behavior, except for Joey and Ryou who knew better. They made conversation until Yugi fell asleep in Yami's lap then the three decided to go. When they left, Ryou called for Bakura to come out, but his spirit did not answer. He remained quiet in his soul room, occult deck in hand with a spread in front of him.

                The cards bothered him. Trouble in the past and trouble in the future that was similar to the past. Surely Malik wasn't still around, and if he was, he would most certainly keep to himself, right? Distantly, he heard Ryou calling, and he sighed, tossing the cards in the air. When the cards fell, he turned, narrowing his eyes; the only card that had landed face up was the card that meant doom. He left the ring and appeared in Ryou's lap, kissing him on the cheek.

                "Are you going to stay in the ring to sleep?" Ryou asked.

                "No, are we sleeping now?"

                Ryou indicated Joey, whose eyes were beginning to droop, and Bakura smiled, brushing his hand through Joey's hair. His eyes snapped open as he caught Bakura's hand with his good hand and pulled away, shaking his at Joey. 

                "Don't start something you can't finish, Joey."

                "But I can!"

                Ryou shook his head as well. "Rest, Joey, you're not up for something that demands that much energy."

                Joey smiled and didn't argue anymore, only stood and walked into Ryou's bedroom.

                "So, you both comin'?" Joey called.

~@~

                Ryou insisted that Joey sleep between he and Bakura, and when the blonde teen tried to protest, Bakura pulled him down on the bed, forcefully but gently. He held Joey's back against his chest, but then Joey groaned, shifting uncomfortably. He rolled onto his back, and Ryou curled up onto his chest. Joey put his good arm around the British boy's shoulders, and Bakura placed an arm carefully around Joey, being mindful of his cast. The other two fell asleep rather quickly, but Bakura remained awake, staring at his two lovers, illuminated in the moonlight. He pressed a kiss to Joey's cheek and closed his eyes as he squeezed him tighter.

                "Don't worry, Joey, I'll never leave your side. I'll always be around to protect and watch over you, Bakura mumbled before he fell asleep.

~@~

                "Never is a promise and I can't afford to lie."

                "And all my armour falling down, in a pile at my feet

                 And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep."

~@~

End part II

                First quote, beginning of the story, "Never Is A Promise"; the final two, end, are "Never Is A Promise" and "Pale September", in that order.

                Yes Bakura is good at heart, but if you were shoved in a box and buried alive, you'd be nasty too. He is haunted by visions of Malik, and yes, he is very terrified of the return of his former partner...("...whispers of a nameless fear...")- a Scooby snack to the person who can tell me where that comes from. 

                On to part III...(and I lied, there are four parts, not just three!)

                Oh, and before I forget, the song that's off-set by the ~ thingy is a song by a local band called National Green; the song is called "Restful Easy"...(Thanks to Aaron Childress and his band for writing it!)

For the readers: A treat next chapter if you like lemons, you'll really like it; but no worries, my fans, the plot will remain, this is not a pwp.


	3. Part Three: Right Time, Right Place

Author's Note: So apologetically sorry for the long update, but they don't take to kindly to yaoi typing in school. Scooby snacks to Guardian, littlestkitten, and two for Miiko Ashida (for being a detailed fan!) The angst continues, and the citrus comes, as promised. It's time to play musical chairs and explore many different pairing, so while the main two couples still exist, it's going to get a little...interesting this chapter. So, you have been warned. The rating would be higher if it could be managed, but I do the best I can with what I am given. So, yaoi warning and angst warning...and the smut comtinues ;)  
  
Part Three: Right Time, Right Place  
  
"He goes along just as a water lily   
  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
  
Unweighted down by passion or intensity  
  
Yet unaware of the depth on which he coasts  
  
And he finds a home in me  
  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap"  
  
"You'll never live the life that I live   
  
I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night   
  
You'll never hear the message I give  
  
You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight  
  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights   
  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception   
  
My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights   
  
I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you "  
  
Bakura woke to morning's light to find tear streaks dried on his face. It had been months since that had happened, months since he had dreamed of Malik. He realized Joey was no longer in bed, and then he heard water running in the bathroom.  
  
Ah, Joey's in the shower. Maybe I should join him.  
  
The spitrit stood and stretched, feline-like and sensual before walking into the bathroom. Joey had gotten out of the shower and looked wonderful, naked body slicked with water. Bakura gasped as Joey's eyes turned on him, instantly filling with lust. His wet hand touched Bakura's face and puled him into a kiss that blew his mind. Then Joey found himself pinned against the wall, and he was recieving a devilish grin.  
  
"You know, you've been very bold since they took that cast off. Maybe it's time for a reminder on who the dominant one is."  
  
Bakura then crushed Joey's lips in a bruising kiss, causing Joey to almost melt into Bakura's arms. The spirit sighed and grabbed the towel, drying Joey off before he got him wet too. Then he was kissing him again, hands buried in the burned wheat of his hair, tangling it. Joey groaned as Bakura grinded his arousal up against his own, and cursed the thin layer of clothing Bakura wore, enough to separate but not enough to hinder the feeling. Then Bakura's hands were on Joey's shaft, stroing it lightly and adding just enough pressure to tease. ust when Joey thought he was going to die from the torment, the hands were replaced by a mouth.  
  
Bakura's mouth slid expertly around Joey's hardness, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Joey clawed at Bakura's back, bringing blood to the pale grave robber's skin as his climax builded. Then all at once with a loud cry, Joey came into the back of Bakura's throat, who swallowed greedily then licked Joey's flesh clean. Bakura stood and looked at Joey, amused expression on his face.  
  
"That was fast," he said simply.  
  
"What can I say?" Joey shot back. "I was very highly motivated."  
  
Bakura exited the bathroom leaving Joey to dress himself, and he went to wake Ryou up in a similar manner...  
  
~Down low, providence  
  
Has had fun, ever since~  
  
~@~  
  
The day was actually quite warm for April, and in celebration of Joey's cast being removed, Seto had invited them over for a party at his beach house. Fortunately, Ryou's dad was back, and he willingly let his son borrow the car. This, of course, had meant less Bakura lately and both Joey and Ryou were pleased to get some time with him outside the bedroom and in the flesh. They decided to go for a walk before they left, so they walked down to the park from Ryou's house. Bakura joined them, and life seemed great until they reached the park. A man that smelled strongly of whiskey was asleep on a park bench, and Joey stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the man.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, turning.  
  
The man stirred at the mention of Joey's name and sat up, looking at the frozen blond.  
  
"Is that you, boy?"  
  
Joey, throat dry, nodded at the man, and Bakura's hand tightened on Ryou's wrist.  
  
/His father?!/ Ryou said.  
  
//The bastard's going to die!//  
  
/NO./  
  
The spirit looked up at Ryou as the young boy shook his head, not breaking eye contact with Joey or his father.   
  
"Where ya been, pops?"  
  
The man shrugged and looked at Joey's arm. "your arm healed."  
  
"Most things do, don't they?"  
  
"Are you getting smart with me, boy?'  
  
"No, sir, i'm just saying the truth."  
  
Joey's father was silent for a moment before speaking again. He sat up fully and looked at Joey, clearing his throat.   
  
"About that, Joey. I should tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"You always have been," Joey muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That's the problem, pop. You've always been sorry. You'll always be sorry, but you'll never stop."  
  
"You're not going to forgive me"  
  
"Not this time, not again."  
  
"Why, you little upstart! I'll beat you until--."  
  
Bakura stepped forward at that moment, flashing the concealed balde he always kept with him.  
  
'I strongly suggest you back off...now."  
  
Joey's father blinked, but he saw the knife thorugh his blurred, drunken state. He stood and took one last look at Joey and the strange white-haired boy before stumbling off. Bakura looked back at Joey who was trembling, somewhat due to fear but mostly in anger. Ryou stepped forward and put a hand on Joey's shoulder, shaking his head as his lover jumped about a foot.  
  
"Come on, Joey, let's go back. We have to get going soon."  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh, I forgot sunscreen," Ryou said.  
  
Joey laughed. "I'll get it, Ryou. We can't have your pale skin getting burned."  
  
Joey walked back inside, and Ryou shut the back door of his car.  
  
/Joey's nervous,/ Bakura said.  
  
//Because of his father?//  
  
/We have to watch him./  
  
Forgetting that Bakura couldn't see him, he nodded, and he bcame so involved talking to his yami that he didn't see the man creeping up behind him. The punch hit him in the back of the head, pain exploding behind his yees. Suddenly Joey's father found himselfflying backwards, having been punched rather hard by the boy. Bakura smiled as the man hit the pavement groaing. Joey came back out holding the sunscreen with an expression of disbelief on his face.  
  
"What--?"  
  
"Let's go. i'll explain on the way."  
  
~@~  
  
Ryou drove, but onlybecause he refused to let Joey drive his father's car. He had a slight bump on his head, but he assured yami he was fine, and he still wanted to go to the beach. Bakura had vowed to kill Joey's father, but after being told quite vehemently by both his lovers that he could not, he was sulking in the backseat.  
  
They finally reached the beach, and Bakura climbed out of the car, still sulking. When they got inside he brightened a little, walking over to Seto who had been playing a game of Duel Monsters with Yugi. Yami sat on the couch watchng, amused when the little one made a good move. Seto won, of course, and Bakura smiled at Seto when he looked up at him.  
  
"Is the former champion taking challenges?"  
  
"Well, i was just indulging Yugi but--."  
  
"I'll accept the challenge, Bakura."  
  
Balura looked up into the glowing eyes of the Game King and smiled, nodding his head.  
  
"Seto, get the dueling disks," Yami commanded.  
  
~@~  
  
The duel was going great, and Yami was only ahead by one hundred life points. It was gaining an extremelt competitive edge and everyone was watching the match with an intense interest. Only Ryou was sitting off by himself, staring out at the water and thinking. Seto noticed he wasn't cheering anyone on, and when he spotted him, he walked over to him.  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"It's your beach, isn't it, Seto?"  
  
"That's true," he said sitting. "So what's wrong, Ryou?"  
  
"We saw Joey's father today."  
  
"Did he do anything? Did he hurt Joey?" Then reading the truth in Ryou's eyes he asked, "did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not very much. My head a little, but--"  
  
He stopped as Seto touched his head, feeling the bump that had grown there. Ryou winced a little, and Seto took his hand away, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, I--."  
  
"No, it's okay," Ryou said, then grew quiet. "I am so pathetic, Seto. I can't defend myself or anyone else. Yugi is stronger than me...I just...I feel so helpless, and i know i'm a bother to Bakura. Maybe if he would just let me get hurt, I'd learn--."  
  
Suddenly, Ryou found his mouth covered by Seto's as Seto kissed him with all of his strength. When Seto broke the kiss, they both were panting, and Seto's eyes were full of lust.  
  
"You're...you're not pathetic, Ryou...I'm sorry, I--."  
  
"Do it again."  
  
Seto looked at Ryou, shocked for a moment before he pressed him back into the sand, kissing him urgently. Ryou's motuh opened, and Seto took advantage of it, probing the younger boy's mouth with his tongue. All of a sudden, they heard yelling, and they broke apart, thinking they had been discovered by the others. Instead they saw that Bakura and Yami had abandoned their duel and were physically fighting each other. They stood, Seto pulling ryou to his feet, then they ran back across the beach to where the two spirits were fighting. Bakura tackled Yami, knocking him to the ground then surpirsed both of them by kissing the pharaoh. Suddenly Yami threw him off and tackled him, kissing him back. Yugi watched open-mouthed as the two went at it, and he looked up, noting of Seto's and Ryou's return.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Yami won, and Bakura threw sand at him. Then it kinda erupted into...this," he said, indicating the current actions of the two spirits.  
  
Bakura growled and flipped Yami over who purred as the grave robber kissed him roughly, bruising his lips. Ryou put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, quite concerned for both of their yamis.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?"  
  
"I don't know that we could."  
  
All at once though, the spirits stopped and looked at the four watching them. Bakura growled and pulled the pharaoh to his feet sighing.  
  
"I always hated audiences," he said.  
  
Seto shook his head and walked into the beach house, returning with drinks. When he saw Joey and Yugi, he stopped and stared at them, almost dropping the drinks. Joey held Yugi close to his chest, and he was kissing him softly. He broke the kiss then smiled and winked at Seto.   
  
"That's what I always wanted to do."  
  
Bakura nodded, not expecting Joey to answer that was, and leaned back, his white hair brushing the sand. Suddenly Yami was biting his throat softly, and Bakura was pushing against him. Seto sat the drinks down and reached for Ryou who looked rather lonely at the moment. Joey stroked Yugi's hair, and seconds later, the young teen had Joey pinned, their lips locked together. Joey put his hands on Yugi's hips and thrust up a little, letting Yugi know exactly what he was doing to him. Seto meanwhile had wrapped his strong arms around Ryou's small waist, holding him tightly as he kissed him. He moved down Ryou's neck, enjoying the taste of the smaller teen as he held his body close. The spirits were still fighting for control, but they broke apart abruptly when they realized what their lvoers were doing.  
  
Yami pushed Bakura off and walked over to Ryou adn Seto, pulling the smaller teen out of Seto's arms. he kissed him softly, wanting to see the difference between him and Bakura. The grave robber had the same idea as he kissed the little one, who was only slightly afraid of Bakura. the spirit rubbed his hair softly, urging him to calm down. Joey stood up next to bakura, kissing the spirit on the neck softly, recieving a moan for his efforts. He shook Joey off for a moment and looked at Seto, who was watching Yami and Ryou with an intense fascination.  
  
"Seto, how big is your room?"  
  
"Big enough," he replied smiling.  
  
~@~  
  
The boys finally made it up to Seto's room with many pauses to press someone against a wall to properly ravish them. So it was understandable that they were all out of breath by the time they reached Seto's second floor bedroom. Of course, Seto had a bottle of lubricant in the drawer beside his bed, and he fetched it quickly, waiting to see who would grab it first. No one made a move though, and finally Bakura snatched the tube, holding it delicately. He pressed Yami up against a wall, hands under the tight fabric of his shirt, teasing his nipples hidden by the cloth. It didn't take much before they were both heated to the breaking point, and Bakura wasted no time in discarding of both of their clothes quickly. He put some of the liquid on himself then looked up at the phaaoh who sook his head. Yami didn't need preparation and wouldn't have Bakura make any allowances for him.  
  
Bakura knelt down on the floor and pulled Yami down with him with Yami's back to him. He pushed inside of him quickly, not meeting much resistance and only recieving a slight groan from the pharaoh. Joey was in the process of removing Yugi's shirt when he paused, looking at Yugi seriously.  
  
"Yug, I can't do this. I don't wanna hurt ya."  
  
"It's okay, joey. We can still do this...if you want."  
  
"How--?"  
  
But the words died on his lips as Yugi reached for his pants and unbuttoned them with an innocent touch. Joey gasped as Yugi's hand found his hard length ad began stroking it lightly. Joey moaned and pressed himself against the feather light touch that was sriving him crazy. He reached for Yugi's many buckles only to find his hand smacked away by the hand that wasn't teasing him. As Yugi began to undo his own buckles, his yami summoned him through their link. He took Joey's hand and pulled him willingly across the room to where Bakura and Yami were. Yami unfastened Yugi's backles, and Bakura, seeing what the paraoh was doind, haulted his thrusting to watch. Once he had gotten Yugi out of the rest of his clothes, he took yugi's hardness in his mouth, not sucking but simply moistening the skin. He stopped then motioned to Joey, handing yugi the bottle that Bakura had next to him.   
  
Yugi put some on his fingers and motioned Joey to turn and kneel. Joey ended up on all fours, and yugi sighed before sliding one small, slicked finger into Joey's opening. Joey tensed and bit into his lip as pain shot up his spine, causing Yugi to stop and stroke his hair softly. Joey relaxed, and Yugi moved his fingers in and out, illiciting small moans from his friend. He added a second finger, and Joey hissed, drawing in air through his clenched teeth. Yugi stopped and looked at Joey concerned, only seeing half of his expression.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?"  
  
"yeah, don't stop."  
  
Yugi nodded and after a moment of moving his fingers in and out of Joey, he added the third, happy that Joey didn't show any trace of pain on his face. Sliding his fingers out of joey's readied channel, Yugi alligned himself with Joey's opening, then pushed in gently, only about halfway. Joey surprised by leaning back, impaling himself on Yugi's length. Yami took the chance and grabbed yugi's hips, pulling him back and easing himself in the familiar flesh. Once Bakura saw veryone was ready, he began to thrust again, leading Yami and Yugi into his slow rhythm. Joey groaned, enjoying the feeling of his friend inside him, and Yugi was encouraged by his noises, thrusting a little faster. Joey gasped as the feather light touch found his hardness again and began pumping him lightly in time with his thrusts.  
  
Seto and Ryou had only kissed up until this point, because Seto wouldn't do anything until permission was given from Ryou. he felt unsure hands undoing his pants, and Seto stopped them, holding them lightly in his own.  
  
"Ryou, are you sure?"  
  
Ryou nodded, and Seto put his hand under the smaller teen's chin, angling his head up.  
  
"You really want this?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much."  
  
"Say it, then. Tell me."  
  
"I want you, Seto, inside of me, please. I shall go quite mad if you don't take me."  
  
Seto smiled and nodded, unbuttoning Ryou's shirt and dropping it on the floor. He kissed each area of Ryou's bared, pale skin, causing the boy to squirm in his arms. Seto grinded his hips into Ryou's, allowing him to feel Seo's hardness through the fabric. He whimpered as Seto's hands danced over his skin, leaving him flushed and sweating. When Seto was fully convinced that Ryou wanted him, he removed their remaining clothing then reached for the bottle of lubricant. He put some on his fingers and held Ryou close as he put one finger into him. Ryou gasped, but there was little pain, and Seto went slow. After being reassured Ryou was okay, he added another finger then a third, keeping an eye on Ryou's face should he need to stop. Once he pulled his fingers out, he poured a little liquid onto his hand and ran it over his own erect member. He eased himself into Ryou slowly, gasping at the boy's tighness that surrounded him so sweetly. Ryou gasped too because Seto was slightly larger than Bakura was. Thankfully, Bakura had not always been quite so gentle with Ryou so he didn't experience any pain. As Seto moved inside of him, he flushed when he realized where he was.   
  
His own hardness was only an inch away from the entrance of his yami, and that was something he would never presume he was permitted to do.  
  
/Go ahead./  
  
//What?//  
  
/Do it. I know you want to./  
  
//But...//  
  
/I won't kill you later, Ryou, i swear to Rah./  
  
//I don't have the bottle.//  
  
/You don't need it./  
  
Ryou leaned forward, and Seto leaned with him as he pushed inside his yami, still unsure. Bakura lost his rhythm for a moment as he moaned, leaning onto Ryou who was now kneeling behind him. Seto now set the pace for the group, pumping into Ryou who quivered with each thrust. Sweating and crying out together, their voices made harmony with each other as they continued. Yugi came first with a cry, collapsing onto Joey's back. Ryou and Joey came together, and Yugi caught most of Joey's juices in his hand. Seo came shortly after, biting softly into Ryou's shoulder as he released so as not to cry out. He kissed the skin apologetically and smiled as he slipped out of Ryou's body. Yugi cried out as Yami was slammed into him faster, and Yami gripped his hips, holding him down as he released. Bakura finally came, slamming hard into the pharaoh and screaming to Isis.  
  
~That day, in the cold  
  
Hard need, made [them] bold~  
  
Thay were all panting and sweating, and Yugi was the first one to catch his breath and speak up.   
  
"I think I need a shower."  
  
Seo chuckled and stood, scooping Yugi up in his arms. He kissed his cheek and nodded, looking at the others.   
  
"There are three showers and two bathtubs. The two tubs and showers are down stairs, and the shower by itself is down the hall."  
  
Bakura demanded a shower to himself, and Yami, Seto, and Yugi reserved a bathroom to themselves. That left Ryou and Joey to take the last full bath, which Joey was okay with. Ryou had many unanswered questions in his head, so he wasn't speaking only milling over his thoughts. When they reached the bathroom, Ryou was so lost in thought, he almost ran into the door. Joey caught it, and touched his lover's cheek, looking into his eyes concerned.   
  
"Ryou, what's wrong? You seem kinda spacey."  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How can you just have sex with someone then not become attatched? Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"Yug's my best friend, Ryou. I mean, it's just something that happened, ya know? It's noting serious."  
  
"So what you have with me is nothing serious as well?"  
  
"I love you, and that's different."  
  
"How, Joey? I'm your friend too. What if you decide that it's nothing more than friendly affection?"  
  
"Ryou--."  
  
"But Ryou walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Joey alone.  
  
~@~  
  
Seto and Yami had the shower to themselves, because Yugi had laid full claims on the bath tub. Seto had laughed at his little lover sitting in a tub much bigger than him but had nodded, letting Yugi alone. He and yami showered quickly so they could talk to Yugi without the sound of running water in their ears. Seto had a towel for each of them, but Yugi refused, still enjoying the fluffy bubbles.  
  
"That was interesting," Seto said while drying off.  
  
"Not the word I would have used," Yami replied.  
  
It was nice...just for a one time thing," Yugi called from under the bubbles.  
  
Yami nodded as he reached for his clothes. True, he would see Bakura in a slightly different light now, but he still didn't really care for him much. Seto saw Ryou as more tender, more delicate perhaps than Yugi, and he thought it awful that Ryou had been put through so much abuse by his yami. Yugi didn't really see much that he didn't already know about Joey; their friendship had just taken off on a different tangent for a bit. Yugi sighed, pulling the bath tub lud, and he took the towel Seto offered him. He dried off and giggled as Seto and Yami dressed him, planting occasional kisses on his skin.  
  
"Come on, let's see if everyone is done," Yugi said.  
  
~@~  
  
Bakura had just finsihed showering under scalding hot water to wash to wash off the feeling of the pharaoh. Malik's evil face flashed in his thoughts, and he pushed him away again. Evil laughing of his former partner followed, and Bakura cursed him to every version of hell he could think of.   
  
"that's not very nice, Bakura."  
  
The spirit turned but saw no one in the bathroom with him. He felt stupid and paranoid as he finished dressing, looking at his frightened reflection in the mirror. He shook his head and unlocked the door, taking one last one look around the room.   
  
"Can't you see me?"  
  
"Malik," Bakura hissed, staring into the shadows.  
  
"You don't sound happy to hear from me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about me if I were you. I would worry about things a little closer to home."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Your light, perhaps."  
  
Bakura turned from the darkness and fled from the bathroom to find out where the hell Ryou was anyway.  
  
~@~  
  
"You mean he just left? And you let him go?!"  
  
Joey looked uncomfortable as he nodded, and Bakura growled, trying to resist the temptation to hit the blond. He stood glancing at the clock then he turned the cold gaze back on Joey.  
  
"How long has he been gone?"  
  
"Half an hour, at the most."  
  
"You're as useless as they are," he snarled as he walked out.  
  
Joey looked at his friends, shrugged, and mumbled an apology before following Bakura out of the room. Seto stood and held Yugi with him as he walked outside, followed closely by Yami. Ryou's car was still there, but no Ryou was to be found anywhere around.   
  
"He couldn't have gotten far without his car," Joey said.  
  
"But he has his keys with him! Why didn't he take the car?" Bakura demanded.   
  
"No, he dropped them in my room," Seto replied, holding up his keys. "I was going to give them back later."  
  
Joey took them from him then turned to look back at Bakura, who was already almost in the car.  
  
"Let's go look for him then."  
  
~@~  
  
Ryou was cursing his stupidity and kicking rocks on the road as he walked, ahnds shoved in his pockets. He wasn't mad, but he had been upset and hurt when he had stormed out on Joey. So maybe he relied to heavily on his emotions. So maybe his morals were a bit more concrete than the rest of them. But he couldn't have sex and keep himself from becoming attatched! He was so lost in his thought processes, he didn't realize he was being followed. By the time he did realize this fact, it was too late. He was hit on the back of the head hard, and the ground rushed up to meet him very quickly.  
  
~@~  
  
They met up at the game store with no luck. Neither of the groups had found any trace of their missing friend, and Bakura was beginning to get worried.  
  
"What could have happened to him?" Joey asked.  
  
Good question...what if Malik...no, Malik wouldn't do that to my light, would he? Oh, Rah, he would...where would he take him?  
  
"Try your lover's house, darling."  
  
He knew Joey hadn't heard the small whisper in his ear, but it had given him chills. He could feel Malik's breath on the back of his neck and the faintest of touches on his shoulder. He brushed it off and commanded Joey to drive to Ryou's house. When they got there, however, they found the place dark, and Ryou was nowhere to be found. Bakura sighed and shook his head as Joey looked at him for guidance on where to go next. He didn't have the answer, reasoning Malik was just teasing him. Then realization dawned, and he grabbed Joey's arm.  
  
"Your house, now!"  
  
Joey nodded and threw the car in reverse, followed closely by the others in Seto's car.  
  
~@~  
  
Ryou awoke and stared at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. He had been walking toward home and then...and then...he had been knocked out by some one. He hadn't seen who it was, but as he stared at his surroundings, he began to recognize them; he was in Joey's house.  
  
"You look like you've seen the place before."  
  
He realized who the voice belonged to before he actually looked. Joey's father was sitting in the corner, staring at Ryou preditorially, and that was when Ryou became aware of his exposure. Every stitch of clothing had been removed from his body, and as he looked around the room, he saw that they had been thrown into a pile near Joey's father.  
  
"You'll get them back," Joey's father said, accurately reading Ryou's expression, then he added, "when I'm finished."  
  
Then all at once, he was pressing the youth to the floor, and Ryou was gagging as the strong smell and taste of alcohol clogged his senses. Ryou just hoped he could pass out, but he figured he would never be that lucky. The man's rough hands ran across his flesh, causing him to shudder and feel dirtied. The man knew what anguish he was putting the boy through, but he was also very much enjoying himself. As his hand closed around Ryou's length, then boy flushed with shame, and the hand began to pump him until he was hard. Then he was flipped over on his stomach, and he heard fabric rustle as it slid over skin.  
  
The next thing he knew was pain as he was torn in half by the sudden intrusion. He cried out, and tears flowed down his cheeks as he was thrust hard into again and again. The man grunted and groaned with pleasure at the feeling of Ryou around him.  
  
"Nnnh...pretty b-boy...you're g-good...nnh...shoulda known..."  
  
Then he gripped Ryou's hips so hard that they would bruise later as he came, yelling and drowning out Ryou's sobs. That's when Ryou heard his yami calling him, sounding so far away. He sobbed but returned his yami's call finally, mental voice even shaking.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Ryou, where are you? Are you okay?//  
  
/I think...I think I'm bleeding.../  
  
//Ryou, where are you?//  
  
/.../  
  
//Ryou?!//  
  
//RYOU!//  
  
They pulled into Joey's drive, and Bakura bolted from the car, not waiting for Joey or the others. He didn't bother turning the knob on the front door, he simply kicked it open, and it gave, splintering easily. He peered around the darkness and didn't feel like piercing it with his mind as he had said the words he had muttered once before in this spot. He walked farther in the house and then was jerked back by Joey, who know had his hands on Bakura's shoulders.  
  
"Can't you wait for anyone?"  
  
"Not when Ryou is in trouble. I suggest you learn to keep up."  
  
Seto cleared his throat to remind them what they were doing, and Yugi stepped past them into the house.  
  
"This seems too familiar."  
  
"I hope it doesn't provide the same results," Yami muttered.  
  
~Looks the flame, in the face  
  
Fresh hells, can't erase~  
  
~@~  
  
end part III  
  
Okay, an abrupt end to this part, but I need a bit more material for part four, which will indeed be the final part...  
  
Sorry, what I did to Ryou was necessary for my intentions concerning the end of this story...  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on" (another Scooby Snack...more for specifics...and no looking, that's cheating!) 


End file.
